Caleb Darkoak- Geoh6
Caleb Darkoak - Introduction/Childhood Caleb Darkoak was born(Male) to Will Darkoak and Marissa Darkoak. a wealthy family on 4/30/1979 (40 years old) with a busy dad (Will Darkoak) and addict mom (Marissa Darkoak), he had to learn to raise himself, mostly buy reading books. In 2000, his Dad got diagnosed with with terminal bone cancer, the doctor said he had only 2 months to live. Caleb once caught his mother replacing his dads extreme painkillers with Tylenol and using the pills for her own consumption. His dad died on 1/10/2001, A few weeks later, his mom died from a overdose. Personality Caleb has been said to have a large intelligence and photographic memory. He has also been said to be extremely cold, When he was told his farther died, he was reported to not cry or show any signs of grief. On the contrary he is known in school for being empathetic towards classmates and teachers. Caleb is known/feared for showing no guilt and can/will kill anyone of any age with ought thought. Caleb is good at not showing he is scared, most of the time he is terrified of what could happen to him. Relationship With Police Caleb Darkoak has committed more then 800 confirmed murders during his career, out of those, he has 435 confirmed manslaughter of Government workers(Police,Agents,politicians,etc) It is estimated that he has over 300 unconfirmed kills. 80% of his kills were people Suspected to have committed at least 1 major felony. He is on the PPA most wanted list and is wanted by Police in almost every large country. Work Caleb Darkoak is very skilled professional Hit man, He works for a unknown corporation and it is unknown how much he makes per kill. He is said to use a Silenced M22 With a 3 point lazer for most of his kills and for his E.D.C. for frontal assaults he uses a IWI Tavor With a drum magazine and acog scope. for long distant kills he uses a Sr25 semi auto with a 7x scope and 5 round magazine. The main thing that makes him officiant is the fact that he is not afraid to feel pain, kill, or be killed. He currently has a hit out on Robert Jaager. Reports show that the bounty is a estimated 5.2 billion euros, It is over 200 bountrys combined from 200 different people. Lifestyle Caleb Darkoak Makes a estimated 200 Million Euros a year. It is unknown where he lives. he often wears a leather jacket with a White collared shirt beneath, under his shirt he has a Flexible bulletproof vest. He has been seen driving a matte cyan Jaguar E-type and for Assaults he drives a Matte Grey Bullet proof Suburu wrx sti with armor plating over bullet proof glass. Relationships Everyone he has ever loved has been killed, his high school girlfriend was murdered by the mafia boss known as x-Man, Xman was Caleb's First ever kill at 16. he has no known family. He has recently started training a former solider to take his place in the world, Struggles He is always on the run from the police and has no outside social life. He once checked in for a therapist lesson before murdering the therapist for being a Secret agent in disguise and then going on a mass shoot out with the police and PPA It ended when he made a phone call and then witnesses report the police stopped shooting and walked away Current Life Caleb has been on the run for more then 2 months, he is running from the police, he has been hunting down Robert for more then a year. Sucurity camera footage show him with 4 bullet wounds only 1 seems to have been blocked by his vest.